On My Mind
by Buffsterr
Summary: I has nothing until I met him. Life is full of surprises. How we met it's a funny story actually , it all started when...


Everybody has a story , a good one or a bad one, but what can I say nobody is lucky when it comes to love. LOVE….A word very important for us teenagers. Every one of us remembered our first love , our first kiss and our first … you know… let's call him or her our " hero ". Well if you remembered that person you are lucky because you have found out what is really like to be in love with somebody.

Well about me , I can't say I am so lucky because I haven't found my other half yet, but I know what is love because I really love my family and I consider myself very lucky , even though ,I don't have a boyfriend , I have a lovely family.

Enough with the talking about love , let's talk about life. Well my life isn't a very interested one , but I love my life even though it's simple . I am a senior at Sunnydale High School and yeah my name is Buffy Anne Summers. Yeah , yeah I know what you are thinking. Buffy ? What kind of name is that ? It's kind of a funny story actually . It all started when I …. Well you probably don't want to hear it but I will tell you some other time I promise.

Ok, let's see … about high school, I know everyone of us want to be the HomeComing King or Queen , to be the most popular person in the school , or to be a cheerleader or a football player . Well it may be a schock to you but I don't want to be someone like that. And I know what you are thinking again . YES , I am a geek , so what if I am . I really enjoy being one because I have true friends

Well today it's the first day of school of my last year at Sunnyhell High School . I really want to leave this town and start a new life because this town is like a poisson to me and…..

-BEEP BEEP- Ooo… I reaaly hate that sound … YEAH it's our buddy … the alarm clock. Well yeah I really should get ready for school. I wouldn't want to be late for my first day. When I started walking to the bathroom somebofy had pushed me …. Yeah I forget to mention I have a little demon in my house and her name is DAWN.

" Dawn ! How many times do I have to tell you don't run in the house " I said to her.

" Well Buffy , aren't you excited ?! It's my first day at your high school . I will be every where you are and you can show me all the cool girls and hot boys. OOOO I am so happ . Love you sis. See you in the kitchen "

O yeah she is a freshman .. poor little thing , she doesn't know how scary is high school. I went back to my bedroom to choose my clothes . I chose a pair of black jeans , a white shirt and I put on a brown sweather . My ponytail looks good and also I forgot my glasses. What would I do without them?

When I came down I heard my Mom's voice who was taking to Dawn.

" Yeah , yeah Mom . " I heard Dawn told Mom.

" Buffy , you look lovely honey ."

" Yeah, lovely like a geek" said Dawn to me.

" O yeah, well I don't look like a complete loser with that pink blouse " I said to Dawn.

" GIRLS ! Please stop with the arguing .Now you should get going your bus is waiting for you"

" Bye Mom ! " we said at the same time and walking in silence to the station

…

When I arrived at school , my first priority was to find Willow, my best friend. I 've known her since I was in kindergarden and we remained best friends since the day we met.

"Buffy!" I heard somebody calling my name.

"Willow ! " I ran towards her and hugged her .

" It's so good to see you ! How was your summer ? "

" Well you know how is L.A. this days ! There will be no summer without a Summers ! " We laughed together at the joke I said.

"How about yours ? "

"Well England was amazing and you know my parents . We visited every museum in London .But God , I missed this weather ."

" Yeah, I know you aren't a rain- person. "

"Well that wasn't the only thing I hate about London."

While we were walking to Jenny Calendar 's class , I was listening to Willow about her horrible summer.

…

Jenny is one of my favorite teacher because I love her paintings , yeah she is an art teacher . Our lesson was about how art is passon and it brings life . I started paiting something but I didn't know what and I didn't care because I always had an inspiration in this class. I started hearing voices behind me , when I turned around to looke who was…. My day was complete ….Cordelia Chase and Harmony Kendall. The most popular girls in the school were coming towards me .

" Hey Betty ! Nice painting you have there !" said Cordelia to me .

" Yeah. I really like what you have done with the…. What is that? A heart? Don't tell me you found yourself a boyfriend. O yeah , sorry , a boy would never look at you because…"

" Shut up Harmony ! Well Betty , it was nice seeing you again ! Ciao ! And yeah don't be so clumsy all the time !"

Then Cordelia pushed me and I fell out of my chair . The class started to laugh and I went out of the class with tears in my eyes . What do they have to be so mean to me ? I didn't do anything to them . God , I really hate this school.

… It was lunch time and I started walking towards my table where Willow and my sister were. But then like always I fell down because I am Buffy Clumsy . When I tried to pull myself up I saw a blond spicky hair in front of me . O My God …It was William Pratt a.k.a. Spike. He is the most popular guy in this school and the most annoying,irritating and hot guy ….Have I just said hot ? What is whit me and …. Let's not answer that question . Anyway he was with his friends Xander Harris , Riley Finn and Angel McKenzie. He didn't even notice I was there , he was just probably looking for his girlfriend Drusilla.

When I arrived at my table, Willow and Dawn were talking about how their first day of school was.

" And I was like , you don't get near me or … Hi Buffy !"

"Hey Dawnie !"

" Don't call me that ! I 'm not a kid anymore."

" Yeah , yeah …. And what were you guys talking about?" I asked Willow.

" Well , Dawn was just telling me how … O My God ! "

I was just about to ask her why did she stop talking when I heard a familiar voice behind me .

" Hello Wilma ! "

I turned around to see who it was , but I couldn't believe my eyes .

" He knows my name " said Willow.

" That isn't your name " I said to William trying to remain calm.

" Sorry then… But I know yours , Buffy " said Spike sitting next to me.

Oh boy ! This is going to be a long day .


End file.
